PJO oneshots
by Goth Bookworm
Summary: I've decided to put future one-shots all in here. No flames, please. Constructive criticism appreciated. T for possible swearing.
1. Roadblocks: Big, Small, and Awkward

**Hey guys. I've been hit with writer's block, so I've decided to make a collection of oneshots. Not drabbles. One-shots.**

**Read, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

Roadblocks—big, small, and awkward

I was an ordinary girl. Well, if you count running away from home a dozen and a half normal. Don't forget the part where I'm a daughter of an ancient greek goddess. But except for that, I'm pretty normal. Okay . . . fine. I do kill monsters, but what demigod doesn't? Whatever. The ADHD is working again. The thing is, even a demi-goddess has boy problems and roadblocks, small or big. Times fourteen. One for each major god, plus two over-protective friends.

My mom: She hates him. She and his dad are rivals.

His dad: He hates me. He and my mom are rivals.

Zeus: Doesn't like demigods in general.

Hades: Doesn't like living things in general.

Artemis: Wants me to join the hunters.

Apollo: Says he doesn't want to be beat up. Wise choice.

Ares: Thinks that Aphrodite should stop meddling with our lives.

Aphrodite: Spies on us with a secret spy camera. Paid the Stolls to plant it on us. Sits glued to the TV with popcorn.

Dionysus: Says that 'Annie Bell and Peter Johnson are skating? Don't let them die, paperwork is a nightmare.'

Hestia: Thinks it's sweet, but she's a virgin goddess, so who is she to judge? (Okay, so she's not a roadblock.)

Hermes: Says that if Percy is going to send love notes to me, to say, To Annabeth Chase, not just Wise Girl. Athena agrees. Poseidon is currently being healed.

Hephaestus: Says that as long as we stay away from the forges, we're good.

Clarisse: Says 'Prissy isn't as much of a wimp as usual anymore, but you're still better than he is. Ooh! Newbies. Gonna go give them a tour of the bathrooms . . . and the toilets.'

Grover: 'Baa! You and Percy are DATING?'

And let's not forget . . . Percy has ticked off a lot of gods, mortals, monsters, demigods and titans. Who knows what they have to say . . . you know what, for the first time in possibly a millennia, a child of Athena doesn't want to know. This is Annabeth Chase, signing out.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Review. I'll update. This is only until I get past my writer's block, but I will still try to update my other stories. I will take suggestions, too.**


	2. Playing with Fire

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Playing with fire

She had always been afraid of fire. So why was she not afraid of her half-brother?

She trusted him. From the very first day, from his first joke, to now, when he was training. Jake Mason didn't want any head counselor stuff. So she had stepped in. of course she had. Who else would have?

No one. It was always up to her.

The atmosphere in the room was always dark. Then he came . . . and sunshine. In some ways, she was infuriated. How dare he, the joker boy, come and overtake everything she had worked to accomplish? But she was over it just as quickly.

He was her little brother. In age, height, and status. No matter that he was head counselor, Nyssa had been here first. But they would always hold a special place in each others hearts, as their siblings that were the opposites of themselves.

She was the calm, collected one, the one who was serious.

He was the hot-headed one, the one who was always joking around.

So why did they agree?

Why did they agree? The others always speculated that it was about being able to understand. Others thought that they had once been twins. Something tugged at her. She was sharpening a sword blade. The forge was quiet this morning. Sometimes, she looked at him, her half-brother, eyebrows furrowed and pulled together as he concentrated on the fires. The first time he had heard of greek fire, he had scoffed. Then he had seen them use it.

It made her sick to the stomach. She knew he was sick too. But he had insisted.

He was experimenting with it . . . to see if he could reproduce greek fire.

They had made a fire-proof room for him, there was no telling he would do to the rest of the camp. Every hour or so, he would come out of the room to grab a snack—a cold coke perhaps, or some ambrosia.

She looked up. Sure enough, there he was, half of his hair burnt off and reaching for the mini-fridge in the corner. She grinned. "No luck?"

He shook his head. "No. Back to the fireproof room."

That was the first time she thought she had it. That she was a fire-user. She had asked the other cabin members, if they ever felt a special connection to the fire. No, not for them. She had mentioned it to him, her brother. He had frowned and said, "Are you sure you're not a fire user?"

So she had begun to experiment. Sometimes, while she was working on sharpening, or sorting scrap metal, the easy things, she would glance at the fire, willing it to go up. Sometimes it did. And she never got cold. But that was something most children of Hephaestus had.

She liked heat. More than most of the others. She would lean against the wall—her ADHD made it difficult to sit still—by the fireplace, absentmindedly drawing blueprints for a new invention. Her back would become toasty warm, and a shiver of heat would run up her spine.

He would join her sometimes, of course. He was the only one who could stand it. The heat of the fireplace. Once, he had even joked that the fireplace was taking the heat from him.

But she was alone when it happened, when it happened at first.

She was only glaring at the fire, pumping the bellows as fast as she could. She let go with one hand and adjusted her bandanna, glaring at the windows. He usually lit the fires, but the day before, he had left to go see Camp Jupiter. Finally, she let go of the bellows and turned her glare to the coals. It burst into flames.

She stepped back. There was a whistle by the door. "Are you sure you're not a fire user? You seem to enjoy playing with fire."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**It's Nyssa and Leo, by the way. Thought you'd might want to know.**

**Review, and give me some more suggestions, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Alone

**Hello, hello, guys. Thanks so much to Shaylie-Daughter-of-Poseidon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Alone

She was always alone, looked down upon. So she let it out. All of her anger. On the new kids, people she didn't like, people who didn't like her.

Then she met them. The Aphrodite girl and the Hermes boy. The Poseidon kid and Athena's head counselor. What was it about them?

Sure, she and Prissy hadn't gone off on a great start, but they had gotten better. Well, they had gone to the I-hate-you-so-much-when-can-I-strangle-you stage to the I'm-only-going-to-mildly-insult-you stage. It was improvement, at least.

After the labyrinth, she and Chase had gotten on better terms. Not exactly first-name, but close enough.

And then there was Silena and Chris. She had met Chris during my second year at camp. She hadn't been claimed yet, and had stayed in the Hermes cabin for three months before her dad remembered to claim her. She didn't blame him. Survival of the fittest and the best.

Chris . . . he was the closest thing she had to a friend. He knew her, she knew him.

And then after Jackson came, he left to join Luke's army. She understood why. For Chris, Luke was his hero, his older brother. Even if Luke was only a couple years older than Chris, everyone could still see the difference.

But she was still hurt. How could he leave her? How could he, her best friend leave just like that? That's why she jumped for a quest. When Chris had left, she had realized sub-consciously that she had been falling in love with him. But then he left, and she was alone once more. She needed to prove to the world, her father, Chris, and most importantly, herself, that she wasn't dependant on Chris. That she wasn't in love.

It wasn't supposed to happen. No. She was supposed to be the tough girl, the one you could count on to hurt somebody. She wasn't supposed to be the sweet girl with the daisies in her hair.

And then he had come back. And she had never felt more alone. Because when she looked into his eyes, they were like bottomless pits, stretched out with shadows, and hollow. Hollow.

She had tried so hard to bring him back. And whenever he said 'Mary,' she had felt a twinge of jealousy. A streak of envy.

And then Silena had found her crying on the beach. She had helped. She was one of the only ones who had cared for her.

When Mr. D had come back, and cured Chris, she had been happy. Silena and Beckendorf had gotten together. They were happy. Then Silena died, fighting the drakon. For her. She had come, but she had come too late. She was gone. But she still had him.

And there they were, sitting on the beach together. He had kissed her softly and asked, "Clarisse La Rue, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

To which she said, "Yes."

And she wasn't alone, never alone again.

* * *

**If you guys haven't noticed yet, I like doing unique stuff. I take something classic and put in a twist, or do something unique and make it a classic.**

**I take suggestions! BTW, review. Or else . . . *DUN DUN DUN* I have lots of friends in high places.**

**Anyways, seriously, review. It's nice to know that someone's reading my story. And suggestions, I'll take any.**


	4. Choosing

**Hey guys. I'm not really a Thalico fan, but I felt like it was my duty to do this. Shaylie-Daughter-of-Poseidon, this oneshot is for you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I be doing Fanfiction? Don't answer that.**

* * *

Choosing

I was torn. I loved him, I knew. But this was my life! I was supposed to hate them. I wasn't supposed to be in love.

I was Thalia Grace. And I was a Hunter of Artemis . . . who was in love with a certain son of Hades.

It was wrong, I knew. Especially since I was older than he was. Well, I used to be. After being in the Hunters of Artemis for years, Nico had grown older. More mature. More like the boy I loved.

But I liked it with the group. No, scratch that, I loved it. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't a demigod. But then I wouldn't have met him. Nico di Angelo, the love of my life. I smiled as I remembered the first time I had acknowledged my feelings for him.

Percy and Annabeth had just gotten engaged. We went to the celebration. Artemis couldn't stop me. Most of the gods attended. Athena was resigned for once, and didn't try to kill Percy, although she looked like she wanted to strangle him. Well, improvement, but it left a little something to desire. Dionysus even attended, and actually called them by their right names.

I know. It's unfair. He still calls me Tina Gaffs.

But whatever. We had a big party to celebrate them . . . and, well, we danced. All of us. And we were switching partners randomly. But when I got to Nico, it was . . . different. When he smiled at me, it felt like I was in Olympus. When he touched my hand, there was a tingle running down my spine. And when he gently kissed the top of my hand at the end, I was in bliss.

But at the same time, there was a part of me screaming, 'NO!'

I knew it was wrong. I couldn't fall for him. Hunters did not fall in love, especially if their name was Thalia Grace. But I did. So what did I do? I called up Piper Mclean.

* * *

Piper looked at me. "You're kidding." She said in disbelief. "You want advice about love? From me?"

I nodded mutely. Suddenly, the room smelled like perfume . . . a lot of it. I gagged. "Did I hear someone say love?" Aphrodite asked, twirling around. Her skirt flared up to her knees.

Piper looked embarrassed. "Um, mom, now is probably not the best time. Thalia wants to talk to me." Aphrodite nodded. "Alone."

"Oh." Aphrodite said, flustered. "In that case, I'll go visit Silena and Persephone." And with that she disappeared, the only sign she'd ever been there the ever-lingering smell of perfume.

Piper sat down on one of the bunks. We were in the Zeus cabin, of course. She took a deep breath. "Well, you'll have to be careful. If you think you really like him, then you'd have to quit the Hunters. But are you sure you're ready for that change?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I know that I like him—"

"You like somebody?" Piper and I looked up. Nico was standing in the doorway, his hair messed up and an astonished look on his face. Plus something else I couldn't describe. He flushed. "Um, I came to tell you that, um, Chiron called a counselor meeting and he wanted you to attend, Thalia."

Piper nodded and stood up. "Okay, thanks Nico." And with that, he turned heels and disappeared into the shadows.

She grinned at me. "He likes you!" she crowed triumphantly. "Did you see his face? I thought he was going to turn green from envy!"

I furrowed my brow. "Why would he be jealous? And how are you so sure?"

Piper sighed exasperatedly. "I can read their emotions. And he's jealous because he likes you, Thals. Now, come on, we're going to be late."

We started walking. All of a sudden, Piper smacked her forehead. "Hades!" she cursed. "I forgot something in my cabin!"

"I'll wait for you." I offered.

"No, go ahead. This should only take a moment." She took off running towards her cabin.

I watched her go, and turned around—to crash right into a certain black-haired son of Hades. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Nico!" I held out my hand, and tried to ignore the shock that went through when he grabbed it. He stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"Nah, it's okay. Actually, I wanted to speak to you about something. In private, before the meeting."

"Okay . . ." I was unsure as to where this was leading, but I followed him. We stopped behind the Apollo cabin.

Nico took a deep breath. "Thalia, I know this is wrong, considering that you're a Hunter of Artemis and all, but I like you. A lot. And more than I should like a friend. But I just needed to tell you that since this could possibly be the last time I'll ever see you and—"

I stopped his rambling. "Shhhh. Nico—"

"You're not mad? You don't hate me?"

I shook my head. "Quite the opposite, actually. Why would I be mad if the guy I had liked for a year told me he liked me? I'm ecstatic."

Nico grinned devilishly. "In that case, I'm sure you won't mind if I do this." He reached down and cupped my chin. And he kissed me. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was everything a first kiss should be. It was gentle, soft, sweet, and it was with Nico.

And then I knew. There would be no more agonizing over whether to choose him or the Hunters. It was always Nico. Always him.

* * *

**I hope I did the characters justice. Like I said, I need prompts. Reviews are appreciated. The first one who Reviews for this one gets the next one dedicated to them!**

**Peace out. Da bookworm was here.**


	5. Sorry

**This one is confusing, and I personally don't like it, but my friend bugged me to put it on here. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. *shrug* Rick is better off with it than I would be.**

* * *

Sorry!

Travis and Connor Stoll were as good as dead.

As they ran for their demi-godly lives, they were both thinking, 'This was a really stupid idea.' The rest of their cabin was close on their heels, running as fast as they could.

Who were they running from? One very irritated mortal, two very furious demigoddesses, three very deadly gods, and four very angry demigods.

Yup. They were screwed. Connor voiced that thought to his brother, who only nodded in agreement.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Leo, and Nico glared at Travis. Travis thought that he could feel his back burning, when he realized that his shirt was smoking. From fire. Because of a very pissed off Leo Valdez.

Shocks went up and down his spine. Thalia and Jason. And then, as the final insult, a wave of water came crashing down on them, with skeletons surfboarding over their heads. Engineered by Annabeth, no doubt.

And standing to the side? Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or as they oh-so-fondly called her, Red.

They glowered at her. she glared at them, whipped out her bow, and loaded an arrow in the blink of an eye. Right. Oracle. Favored one of Apollo.

They surrounded the Stolls.

Finally, Travis blurted out, "I'm so sorry for rigging your beds so that they would transport you to the place you fear most! Nico, Thalia, how was I supposed to know that you guys would end up on the same bed in Aphrodite's palace while Aphrodite and Ares were doing you-know-what?"

Connor nodded fearfully. "Annabeth, Percy, I'm regretting gluing you together. Especially when Percy almost accidentally cut off my hand earlier."

Leo, Jason, and Rachel glared pointedly at them. "Fine!" Travis said. "Leo, Connor's sorry for making it so you wouldn't to work with metal for a day!"

Connor added, "And Travis is sorry for putting banners over your cave saying: Free Fortunetelling available!"

Travis wailed, "And we're both sorry for drawing a lightning bolt on your forehead—"

"And also for making that thing follow you screaming, 'Son of Jupiter! Son of Jupiter! Minor Planet!'"

Ares, Hades, and Artemis appeared out of nowhere. "And…" Artemis prompted.

"And we're sorry for sending Thalia and Nico to where Ares and Aphrodite were doing you-know-what!"

"Wait, didn't we already apologize for that?"

"It doesn't matter! Run!"

And so they ran, only slightly safer than before.

* * *

**Hmph. I thought the ending there was choppy, but I don't know. Comments? Questions? Criticsm?**

**Review!**


	6. Stars

**I actually liked this one. Sad, but it was nice. And mushy, don't forget mushy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Stars

He had never quite fit in. Always the odd man out. Jason and Piper had got together, making him the third wheel once more.

Nyssa and Jake were already dependant on each other, like clockwork. They were siblings, but they might as well have been the same person in two different bodies.

No, he was doomed to be alone forever. Khione was hot. Way hot. But she was oh-so-cold. Fire and ice didn't work. Apparently, for him, opposites didn't attract.

The only person he had ever really felt at ease with was his mother. She had been the one to foster his habit of keeping tools and bits and pieces in his pockets. It was her who he had turned to. Then that fateful night… and she was Just gone. Forever.

There was only one person who had understood how he had felt. It wasn't Nyssa. Or Jake, or Piper, or Jason. It certainly wasn't his dad.

It was the Stolls. Like him, they had developed their joker selves as a self-defense mechanisms. Bullies would keep them around for laughs. No hurt, no injuries, still living. As long as there was life, there was hope. Another thing his mom had drilled into him. But no, there was no hope. After her death, he was hopeless.

The Stolls had lost their mom, too. Car accident, they told him.

Apparently, the strawberry fields weren't just his, as he found out one night as he slipped out of his cabin, silently making his way to the rows of plants.

He sat there, taking in the sky, the stars. His mother had pointed them out to him. "Mijo, do you see that star? The North Star. If you can find it, you will never be lost."

That star had always been his favorite. Absently, he lit up a finger, staring into the flickering light.

There was a slight rustling of grasses as the Stolls slipped onto either sides of him, laying back.

"North star?" Travis asked.

"Mm-hm." Leo replied, picking a strawberry and eating it.

The Stolls did the same, staring up at the sky. "Mom's favorite star was Sirius. The dog star." Connor laughed bitterly. "She said that she thought that if she could find it, she would always be safe. Like it was a good-luck charm. Fat lot it did with a drunk driver."

"It was our fault." Travis said softly. "We fought with her, so she was late to work. If we had just been a few minutes earlier or later... We were brought from school to the principal, and he broke the news. I was only eight."

They sat in silence, somberly gazing up at the stars that had meant so much to their mothers. And maybe, just maybe, they were comforted by the knowledge that somebody understood.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Criticsm?**

**Review!**


End file.
